Call of Duty: From the Cold
Call of Duty: From the Cold (stylized as Call of Duty: FTC) is a collaboration by Infinity Ward and Treyarch. Call of Duty: From the Cold is meant to unite the two Call of Duty Universes and provide a link between the World War 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops of Treyarch and the Modern Warfare Games of Infinity Ward in an effort to match and then eclipse the Battlefield Series. As such Infinity Ward was mostly left in control of the campaign and Treyarch was given the Multiplayer Aspect. Treyarch’s definitive Zombie Mode returns albeit with a Spec Ops Twist although no further details have been released. A transcript of what the trailer would be like can be found on the following link; User blog:Impurest Cheese/Call of Duty: From the Cold - Trailer More information is due to be released after the completion of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame 'Campaign ' "We remained hidden our missions so controversial at the time covered by the cloak and defended by the dagger. We did what no one else would and in doing so we created a monster" - Codename Alistair Soviet Union Campaign An icy start deep in the frozen heart of the Soviet Union. Your mission; kill the Woodpecker and rescue an important Defector 1. Under the Radar - Sneak into a Soviet Submarine Base and infiltrate a work crew bound for the icy wastes of Russia 2. Steel Yard - Climb the 'Steel Yard' and discover the purpose of the Russian 'Woodpecker' before moveing onto the next phase of the plan. 3. SNAFU - Escape a Russian Air Base with the defector before hijacking a transport jet. 4. Tail Wind - Defend your precious cargo as you head for the saftey of the Norwegian Border The Maelstrom - Description not yet available Dust and Echoes - Description not yet available 'Characters ' SAS Codename Alistair - A young SAS officer and the main character that the player controls Captain Ross - Alistair's commander and leader of an SAS taskforce Corperal Owens - A Welsh SAS Opperative in the same taskforce as Ross and Alistair MacMillan - Confirmed in Trailer US Armed Forces Shepherd - Confirmed in Trailer Norwegian Special Forces Major Johansson - A Norwegian Commando with expertise in infiltrating the Soviet Union Spetsnaz Captain Anahtov - A young captain in the Soviet Armed Forces in charge on the constuction of the Duga 5 Radio Array Other Margret Thatcher - British Prime Minister during the Falklands War Zombies Zombie mode has changed since its last outing from Call of Duty Black Ops to have a more spec ops feel. Now in addition to Zombies and Hellhounds the player will also encounter living enemies although no specifics have been given. There are also two modes to play Zombies in, Campaign (where the players have to await rescue) and classic where the players have to fend off enemy waves until they are all killed. The original zombie characters are said to return as well as new playable characters. Multiplayer Three Multiplayer Maps have been seen so far. They include the following; Crossing Point - Defensive line crossing treeless meadows and hills Fahrenheit - Military Base on an Ice Shelf Woodpecker - Features a Duga Radio Array 'Weapons ' Full Arsenel will be reveled at a later date 'Assault Rifles' *AUG - Austrian Made Fully Automatic Assault Rifle - Unlocked by completing AUG Challenges *AK-47 - A Soviet Made Fully Automatic Assault Rifle - Unlocked by Completing AK-47 Challenges *FAMAS - A French Made Burst Fire Assault Rifle - Unlocked by Completing FAMAS Challenges *FN FAL - Belgium Made Semi Automatic Assault Rifle - Unlocked by Completing FAL Challenges *M16A1 - American Made Semi Automatic Assault Rifle - Unlocked by Completing M16A1 Challenges *SA80 - British Semi Automatic Rifle - Unlocked by completing SA80 Callenges *Vektor R4 - South African Fully Automatic Assault Rifle - Unlocked by Completing Vektor R4 Challenges Light Machine Guns *Bren LMG - British WWII Issue Light Machine Gun - Unlocked by Completing Bren Challenges *FN MAG - A Belgium Made Light Machine Gun - Unlocked by Completing MAG Challenges *RPD - Soviet WWII Issue Light Machine Gun - Unlocked by Completing RPD Challenges Shotguns *KS-23 - Soviet Made Shotgun Carbine - Unlocked by Completing KS-23 Challenges *SPAS-12 - Italian Made Pump Action Shotgun - Unlocked by Completing SPAS-12 Challenges *Striker - South African made Semi Automatic Shotgun - Unlocked by Completing Striker Challenges Sniper Rifles *SKS - Soviet Made Semi Automatic Marksmen Rifle - Unlocked by Completing SKS Challenges Submachine Guns *Hafdasa C-4 - Argentine Pre WWII SMG - Unlocked by Completing Hafdasa C-4 Challenges *M3 Grease Gun - American WWII Issue SMG - Unlocked by Completing M3 Grease Gun Challenges *MP5 - German Made Adaptable SMG - Unlocked by Completing MP5 Challenges *Sterling SMG - British Made SMG - Unlocked by Completing Stirling SMG Challenges *Skorpion - Czech Made SMG - Unlocked by Completing Skorpion Challenges *Uzi - Israli Made SMG - Unlocked by Completing Uzi Challenges Pistols *Ballester Molina - Argentine Made Pistol - Unlocked by Completing Ballester Molina Challenges *Desert Eagle - American Made Pistol - Unlocked by Completing Desert Eagle Challenges *M1911 - American Made Pistol - Unlocked by Completing M1911 Challenges Machine Pistols *CZ-75 - Czech Made Automatic Pistol - Unlocked by Completing CZ-75 Challenges *G18 - Austrian Made Automatic Pistol - Unlocked by Completing G18 Challenges *MAC-10 - American Made Automatic Pistol - Unlocked by Completing MAC-10 Challenges Launchers * FIM-43 'Redeye' - American Anti Air Missile Launcher - Unlocked by Completing FIM-43 'Redeye' Challenges * MILAN AT Launcher - French/German Fly by Wire Anti Tank Launcher - Unlocked by Completing MILAN AT Launcher Challenges * RPG-7 - Soviet Made Disposable Anti Tank Launcher - Unlocked by Completing RPG-7 Challenges Miscellaneous *LPO-50 *Riot Shield Attachments *ACOG Scope *GP-25 *Masterkey *M203 *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *Acoustic Tracking System Equipment *C4 *Claymore *Knife *Frag Grenade *Stun Grenade 'Perks' Tier 1 *Scavenger Tier 2 *Chameleon Tier 3 *SitRep 'Killstreaks' 5 Points - Anti Air Fire 6 Points - Heavy Weapons Drop 11 Points - AC-130 Flyby 'Vehicles' 'Aircraft' *AC-130 *AN-30 *Arvo Vulcan *Hawker Harrier *MiG-23 ‘Flogger *Tu-95 'Helicopters ' *Eurocopter Cougar *Ka-25 *Mi-24 *Westland Lynx 'Ships ' *ARA Veinticinco de Mayo *HMS Hemes *Vanguard Class Submarine 'Ground Vehicles ' *BMP-2 *FV-101 Scorpion *Panhard AML *Rinkhals Armored Ambulance *T-72 *Technical *Ural 4320 Truck Category:Video Game Category:Call of Duty: From the Cold Category:Future Call of Duty Games